Max Bunny
Max is the little brother of Ruby and one of the main characters in the kids television show Max And Ruby. Appearances Max has appeared in every book and episode of Max And Ruby Adventures. He was initially a character in a series of books written by Rosemary Wells. His first appearance in television was in the pilot episode. Max's first appearance was in 1979 when the first Max And Ruby book, "Max's First Word", was published. He has a red elephant and drives around a little red toy car. Originally, Max only spoke a few words each episode. Ruby trying to figure out what Max is saying was a running gag early on. In seasons 6-7, Max is old enough to go to preschool and changes his style from blue overalls to a white shirt with red strips and blue jeans. Max always spoke in one word, but in Season 6 he begins to speak in full sentences. He is shown to be very smart and is now able to read. His quotes are like a toddler short of but sometimes he talks a lot. Phrases # Popsicle # Lobster # Dribbler # Why? # Now # Stay Home # Parade # Pirate # Faster # When? # Because # Shadow # Catch # Gorgeous # Fall # Where? # Who? # Markers # Vampire # Bad Egg # Berries # Fly # Christmas # Santa Clause # Train # Beautiful # Super Bunny # Dig # Ice Cream Cone # Yum! # No Eggs # Cowboy # Cookies # Ribbit # Present # Big One # Safari # Paint # Me # Treasure # Duck Duck Goose # Airplane # Find # Christmas Presents Looks Max has white fur and black eyes pupils shaped like Pac-Man, with long gray whiskers. In seasons 1–5, he wears blue overalls often with a strap undone with a red and white striped shirt. Starting in Seasons 6–7, he wears his striped shirt with blue pants.And he can speak a lot now. Voices * Billy Rosemberg (seasons 1–3; 2002–2008) * Tyler Stevenson (seasons 4–5; 2009–2015) * Gavin Maclver Wright (seasons 6–7; 2016–present) Gallery YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Max3.png Max2.png Max1.png Photo78.png Max Ruby perfect pumpkin.jpg Max Ruby apple.jpg Max Ruby lobster.jpg Max and Ruby castle.jpg Max and Ruby detectives.jpg Max and Ruby quartet.jpg Max and Ruby building blocks.jpg Max and Ruby behind.jpg Max and Ruby balloon animal.jpg Max and Ruby as Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Max and Ruby living room.jpg Ruby Max garden mud.jpg Ruby Thanksgiving.jpg Ruby and Max.jpg Ruby undressing Max.jpg Bunny Scouts and Max.jpg Max Ruby and Louise.jpg Louise Max Ruby.jpg Max devious hiding.jpg Max drives away.jpg Max bookbag.jpg Max 121.jpg Max pout.jpg|Max's pout Max and Baby Huffington.jpg Max and Grandma.jpg Max with Ruby.jpg Max and Ruby attic.jpg Max's shadow.jpg Max and Ruby winter clothing.png Max slide.jpg Max's ribbons.jpg Max, Ruby, and Baby Huffington.jpg Max and Ruby berry bushes.jpg Max apple.jpg Max Eggs.jpg Max.jpg Max flowers.jpg Max's chocolate chicken.jpg Max tie-dye.jpg Max frog.jpg Max mud1.jpg|Max playing with toys in mud frustraition max.jpg|Max does not like quiet things frustraition max_2.jpg|Max and his new suit Max stare.jpg Max stuffing.jpg 1106091549411037676.png 1105282116034401024.png 1105282102214482571.png 1105282101257254661.png 1105282056108835291.png 1105282056094766224.png 1105281232429498406.png 1105281232313376011.png 1105281211031189760.png 1105281210588760030.png 1105281203521900629.png 1105281203505044700.png 1105281203421908084.png Max pose maxandruby.png Screen Shot 2016-10-30 at 3.54.03 PM.png Frustraition max 2.jpg 086-maxs-skateboard-full-1x1.jpg|Max in skatebord on season 6 on episode max skatebord maxruby1.png|Max in season 6 dress up Frustraition max.jpg 20170704_111409.jpg IMG_20170616_110657.jpg|Max in season 6 Screen Shot 2019-06-20 at 9.38.06 AM.png|Max look happy that he is naked|link=Max new suit Screenshot_2020-01-07_at_3.33.58_AM.png|Fattened Max. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rabbits